


It's true, I was made for you

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [7]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Kate has always been a big romantic throughout their marriage so Rana is shocked when Kate appears to forget their 22nd wedding anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from the song The Story by Brandi Carlisle, one of my favourite songs and if you don't know it you should absolutely listen to it!. Enjoy.

One of the many many things that Rana loved about her wife was the fact that even though she often tried to appear tough in front of others, she was really the softest and kindest person she knew and Kate Connor was also a big romantic. Whether it was the small little things like showing up to work on her lunch break with a coffee and a sandwich knowing that Rana had probably not had a chance to stop for lunch that day or the big romantic gestures like the time she had picked her up from work and taken her straight to the airport where they had flown to Paris for the weekend for Rana's 40th birthday, Kate never failed to surprise her with just how romantic she could be and how she could still make her feel like she was a 16 year old experiencing love for the first time after all these years. 

Rana had just come home from doing some shopping in town and she rushed upstairs to hide some of her purchases. It was exactly 4 days until Kate and Rana's 22nd wedding anniversary and In a lot of ways Rana wondered where those years had gone, they had seemed to have flown by in the blink of an eye but she knew they were the best years of her life and she would not change them for anything. She decided that the best place to hide the gifts would be Luke's room since he was still living in Australia working for Aidan. The two women missed both their children immensely but knew they were out having the time of their lives. Louisa's summer vacation had arrived and she was flying in on Friday morning and neither of them could wait to see their baby girl.

After successfully hiding the gifts she made her way back downstairs just as Kate walked through the front door.

"Hey you." Kate greeted her with a grin as she took off her coat and hung it up on the hook. Rana greeted her with a kiss, her hands running up and down Kate's arms. 

"Hi. How was your day?"

"It was good. Carla and I had a meeting with some new clients, it went pretty well." Kate had recently started working with Carla at Underworld. 

"That's great. you want a cuppa?" Kate moaned as her head tilted backwards.

"You read my mind." With one more quick peck on the lips they went in to the kitchen and Rana filled the kettle. Kate sat at the kitchen island and grabbed herself a banana. 

"So what's the plan for Saturday then? or is it a secret?" Rana asked curiously. She was dying to know what Kate had planned. Rana herself had a very special evening planned for her thanks to a new little outfit she had purchased. 

"Why would it be a secret? It's Saturday so I'l be having my usual lie in and then doing the food shop." Rana raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You're sure there's nothing else we're doing on Saturday?" She knew that Kate was probably just winding her up. 

"Oh of course!" Kate softly hit herself in the head. "Duh, it's the second Saturday of the month, family dinner night. Can't believe I forgot that, thanks babe." Kate got up and kissed Rana on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get changed quickly." As Kate left to change, she left Rana standing there shaking her head. 

She had no doubt that Kate was lying and there was absolutely no way she had forgotten such an important date. Was there?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You alright babe?" Rosie asked Rana who sat staring in to space as she stirred her coffee. "Hellllooo earth to Rana?" Rosie clicked her fingers in front of her face snapping her out of her trance.

"What? yeah I'm fine." picking up the salt and shaking it over her lunch.

"really? because you just put sugar on your chips." Rosie's voice had a hint of amusement in it as Rana groaned and tried to wipe it off. "You are just like your brother, never want to admit when somethings wrong. So what is it?" 

Rana starred the other woman down. Rosie and Imran had been dating on and off for years but they had finally settled down a couple of years ago much to the delight of their friends and family who were sick of the drama. 

"Its mine and Kate's anniversary on Saturday. 22 years." Rosie let out a squeak as she placed her hand on top of Rana's

"Oh my god has Kate planned another big romantic surprise for you? That woman is something else, I wish Imran was that romantic. You know what he bought me for my birthday? a voucher for that handbag shop in town because he says I always say he gets it wrong."

"You do always say that."

"Yes but if he doesn't even make the effort anymore then what does that say about me." Rana shook her head. "So has she given you any clues?"

"See that's the thing, she hasn't even mentioned it and when I tried to bring up Saturday she just kept talking about family dinner night." Rosie waved a hand through the air as if to say don't worry about that. 

"Oh babe I'm sure she's just winding you up, you know what she's like." 

"That's what I thought at first but I've tried a couple of times and nothing. What if she actually has forgotten?" Rosie laughed but at the look on the other woman's face she quickly stopped herself.

"Rana I'm sorry but thats ridiculous. Kate adores you, she always has and she never forgets the big stuff like this. She's definitely got something up her sleeve." Rana thought about this for a moment as she considered it before nodding in agreement. 

"You're right, I shouldn't doubt her. Thank you Rosie."

"Well I am your relationship guru after all, I mean if it wasn't for me then your life might be very very different." Rosie winked at her as Rana let out a groan. 

"Why did I ever tell you about the day I first kissed Kate." 

"Because I'm oh so wise." 

They laughed as they sipped their coffee and Rana really hoped that Rosie was right. For Kate's sake anyway. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah it's going to be great. I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she walks in and see's everyone there." Rana could hear Kate on the phone as she walked in and couldn't help but stop to listen. "No honestly she has no idea, she keeps trying to pick up hints but I haven't let a single one drop." A smile came to Rana's face as she listened, she knew she had been wrong. "Trust me, Carla is going to love it, I gotta go bye." 

Rana's hopes once again dropped down and she forced a smile on her face as she walked into the living room. 

"Hi babe."

"Hey! how was lunch with Rosie?"

"Great, what was that all about?" Rana gestured to the phone. 

"I told you, it' Carla's 15th anniversary as boss of Underworld next month so me and my dad are throwing her a party." 

"Oh." Rana couldn't hide the disappointment on her face and she knew Kate picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" Rana dismissed her worry and pretended to stifle a yawn. 

"Nothing I'm just tired, you know talking to Rosie is like running a marathon." 

Kate laughed as she flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She patted the sofa for Rana to come join her and she complied, snuggling up in to her wife. 

"Oh just so you know we're gonna have to bail on dinner on saturday, I already told my dad. We've got another dinner to go to." Rana's interest peaked. 

"I knew you were planning something." 

"Well Carla and I have been planning this for ages but the Peterson's had to move it from next week to this week." 

"Oh the business meal with your clients. Of course." 

Kate wrapped an arm around Rana and kissed her on the head before turning her attention back to the screen. She laughed at the sitcom that was currently showing as Rana tried to make sense of everything. She was still convinced this was a wind up but the more time that went on the less convinced she became.

She had to find out one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana is determined to find out the truth and enlists the help of some of her nearest and dearest.

Rana stood in the airport practically bouncing up and down as she waited at the arrivals gate. In her hands she held a welcome home sign and she could not wait to see Louisa. The last couple of days had been strange as she had tried to work out whether Kate had forgotten their anniversary or if she was simply pretending. Rana wanted to believe the latter but she was excited to have her mini me home to help her suss it all out. If anyone could get the truth out of her wife it was their daughter. 

Rana looked up at the screen. Louisa's flight had said "baggage claim" for the past 15 minutes and she just wished that she would come out already. Her wish was soon granted as the airport doors opened and people started filtering through. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she searched the crowd before her eyes immediately landed on her daughter. Louisa broke out into a matching grin and started walking as fast as possible to get to her mum. As soon as they reached each other she dropped her bag and flung her arms around the older woman.

"ohhh my baby girl."

"Hi mum, I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too Munch." Louisa pulled away and mock rolled her eyes at her childhood nickname. Picking up her bag she linked arms with her mother and together they walked towards the car park. "Your mama is sorry she couldn't come with me but apparently Aunty Carla was having a crisis that just couldn't wait till this afternoon." Louisa could hear the slightly annoyed tone in Rana's voice but chose to ignore it. 

"That's fine, she text me and said she'll take us out to dinner tonight." 

They made small talk as they walked to the car about her flight and her classes and how things were at the hospital for Rana until finally after loading her bags into the boot, Louisa asked the question that was going through her mind. 

"Mum is everything okay with you and Mama?" They climbed in the car and Rana forced a smile.

"Of course, we're fine." Louisa simply stared at her to let her know that she wasn't fooled by her words and Rana sighed before revealing the truth. "honestly we are fine but it's just, you know what tomorrow is right?" Louisa nodded.

"It's your wedding anniversary."

"Well I think your Mama might have forgotten." Louisa laughed as Rana started the engine and began to back out of the space. 

"Very funny. Mama buys you flowers every single week, how could she have forgotten?" 

"Every year she leaves me little hints about what we are doing and this year nothing. Be honest with me, has she said anything to you."

"No I promise you she hasn't. I just can't imagine her forgetting something so important." 

Rana took her daughters words in as she drove and she had to admit that she was right, Kate was not a forgetful person but she also didn't have the heart to tell Louisa that for the last couple of weeks Kate had forgotten the flowers and had admittedly been a bit distant at times but she had put it down to the stress of work, now she wasn't so sure. 

"I need you to do something for me." 

"Which is?" 

"I need you to get information out of your mother for me?" Louisa opened and closed her mouth trying to think of what to say to that.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You know, find out if she's actually forgotten or not. I just want to know if i'm going to give her the bouquet of balloons I've ordered for her or smack her over the head with them." Rana was only half joking at that suggestion. 

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that mum. Why can't you just ask her straight out?" Rana laughed.

"Oh my girl, you really don't know much about marriage do you?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana sat watching the clock in her living room, a glass of wine in hand as she waited for her daughter and wife to come home from dinner. Rana had managed to convince Louisa to go along with her plan and had said to Kate that she had to nip to the hospital to check on a patient and that they should go on without her. She wasn't a fan of lying to her wife but she just wanted to know what was going on. Having had the house to herself Rana had decided to do a little bit of sleuthing and had at first been frustrated when she hadn't managed to find anything, well at least until she checked Kate's desk in their garage/office. Inside one of the draws she had found a black velvet case which she recognised from her favourite jewelry shop and she immediately felt guilty at having searched for anything in the first place and not having more faith in her wife.

Rana checked her phone to see a text from Kate letting her know they were on there way back. That had been ten minutes ago so she knew they would be home any minute. Sure enough less than a minute later she saw lights through the living room window as Kate pulled in to the driveway. She quickly turned on the TV so as not to make it look like she had just been sat in the dark waiting for them to get back. The sound of laughter soon filled the house as her two favourite ladies came through the front door.

"Hi babe." Kate greeted her with a grin as she entered the living room and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hey, how was dinner?" 

"Soooo good." Louisa groaned as she flopped down next to her. "I'm ate way too much though, I'm telling you America has completely destroyed my portion control." 

Rana smiled at her daughter, it really did feel amazing to have her home. As happy as they were that she was off living the dream, nothing made them happier than having her with them. 

"You rest baby girl." Kate teased with a wink. "I just need to nip into the office, I've got something I want to show you." Kate placed another kiss on Rana's lips before going to get what she needed. Rana turned to Louisa.

"So, tell me everything you found out!" 

"I asked Mama what she had planned for the weekend and the only things she mentioned were a lie in, the food shop and then the dinner with the clients that you are going to." Rana felt her stomach drop. 

"She didn't tell you anything else?" Louisa shook her head.

"I dropped a lot of hints about you and if she had anything planned for you guys to do and she was really confused about what I was doing. I think you might be right mum, I didn't think it was possible but I think she has forgotten." Rana was about to ask more questions but quickly shut up when she heard Kate coming back in to the living room. Rana's eyes lit up as she saw that she was holding the black jewelry box. 

"Now I know it won't be official until tomorrow but this gift arrived today." Rana smiled as she waited for her doubts to finally be cleared. She held her breath as Kate slowly opened the box but when she saw what was inside she felt instant disappointment. 

"It's a pen." Kate took it out of the box and held it up. 

"Oh Rana this is not just any pen. This is a Montblanc. Carla says its one of the most expensive pens going and that its something the Peterson's give to all their business associates. Don't you see what this means? The deal is basically done, tomorrow's dinner is just a formality!" Rana forced a smile. 

"That's fantastic babe, I'm really proud of you!" 

"We should celebrate! I've still got that bubbly Carla bought me for my birthday. Write tomorrow's date in your diary ladies as it will definitely be one to remember!" Those words were all that Rana needed to hear to confirm the truth. Kate had forgotten. She thought she'd feel sadder about it but she just felt a mixture of numbness and anger. 

"Actually babe I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm really tired and I think I've got a cold coming." Kate looked at her with worried eyes. 

"Are you alright, do you want me to bring you up some tea?" Rana shook her head as she stood up. 

"No I just need to sleep. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Rosie invited me and Louisa to go on a spa day tomorrow but I'll be back in time for the dinner." 

"Oh yeah, the spa day." Louisa played along seeing the pleading look on her mother's face. Kate gently grabbed Rana's and and pulled her in for a small kiss. 

"That sounds like fun, you deserve some pampering. Goodnight babe. I love you." Rana again forced herself to smile.

"I love you too." 

Rana disappeared upstairs and Kate made sure she was gone before turning to face her daughter.

"Do you think that was too harsh?" Louisa shrugged.

"A bit but she has to truly believe it or she'll be expecting you to be lying right?" 

"I know and I know it'll be worth it but I don't want her to get upset." Louisa patted the seat next to her and Kate sat down.

"Oh she's going to be furious with you, but like you said, the surprise will be worth it." 

Kate wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a side hug. 

"I hope you're right Kid, I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update but next chapter will be a lot longer. As if Kate would ever actually forget, but just what does she have planned? stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana decides to have it out with Kate only to get a massive shock.

Rosie had seemed surprised but delighted when Rana had called her and asked if she and Louisa could join her spa day and luckily they had managed to get themselves appointments and even though Rana was now feeling more relaxed she was still angry at her wife. She had woken up this morning to a note on the pillow, a classic Kate move except that instead of the usual love notes she was used to it was simply telling her she had gotten called in to work. Louisa was currently in the other room having her massage and Rana was sat with Rosie in the relaxation room having a conversation that she definitely didn't want her daughter to hear.

"After everything we have been through, how could she just FORGET this day."

"See I thought only men forgot anniversaries, your brother used to forget stuff all the time!" Rana downed the rest of her Prosecco.

"Clearly they've been spending too much time together." Rana sighed as she placed the glass down on the table. "I know Kate loves me and she's done so much for me and the kids over the years but this really hurt." 

A knock on the door stopped their conversation.

"Come in?" Both women were slightly confused as this room wasn't private, it was for all the spa guests. The door opened and a delivery man entered carrying a huge bouquet of tulips, Rana's favourite flower.

"Delivery for R-"

"That's me!" Rana said immediately standing up, not even letting him finish his sentence. She signed for the flowers and thanked him before bringing them to her nose and breathing deeply. "They're beautiful." 

"Looks like your woman came through after all." Rosie looked down at the floor and noticed a card that had fallen out of the bouquet. "I think that might be for you." Rana put down the flowers and bent down to pick it up, a huge smile on her face. She opened it and read it out loud." 

"To my beautiful girl, I hope you're being spoilt at that spa like you deserve. I love you so much my darling, love always, Imran....wait Imran?" 

"Oh my god they're for me." Rosie picked up the bouquet as she practically swooned "Imran never sends me flowers, that's so romantic." She turned to Rana a huge grin on her face which quickly disappeared when she saw the look of disappointment Rana was sporting. "I'm sorry babe." 

"No it's fine. My wife forgot one of the most important days of our life together. That's FINE." Rana had started angrily pacing the room. Rosie wouldn't admit it but she was quite scared of her in that moment.

"You have every right to be angry, Kate is bang out of order. You should go and let her have it. But make sure when you do, that you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous." A devious grin appeared on Rana's face as she considered the idea. 

"I think I'm gonna do just that. Can you explain to Louisa." 

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered. I have an appointment at the salon this afternoon for a manicure and to get my hair done but you can have it. Go show her what she's forgetting." 

"Thank you Rosie." Rana left the room to go and get changed and in doing so she missed the smirk that made its way on to Rosie's face as she pulled out her phone. 

"Hello? Elvis has left the building. No-I said Elvis has left the building." Rosie groaned in frustration. "Did you even read the codes I sent you? ugh fine, Rana left for the Salon." She hung up the phone and reached for a hot towel. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother." She muttered as she placed it over her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana had spent the afternoon being completely pampered at the salon before heading in to town and buying a beautiful new dress. She wasn't going to mess up her wife's business deal but she was going to let her know exactly how she this had made her feel. As she drove to their house she must have practiced her speech at least ten times.   
She pulled into the driveway and saw her wife's car. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath she left the car and entered the house. Kate was stood in front of a mirror in their living room fixing her hair. 

"Wow babe you look amazing." 

"Do NOT babe me?" Kate looked at her confused.

"Something wrong?" 

"Tell me what today is?" Rana took a step closer to her. 

"Ummm Saturday?" Rana groaned and picked up a pillow before proceeding to throw it at Kate's head. "woah what are you doing?" Kate managed to dodge the first one but wasnt so luck as Rana picked up another pillow and repeatably hit her on the head.

"How could you forget what today is? How could you!" Kate managed to get the pillow off her wife and held her hands up in defense. Rana took a deep breath to try and calm herself down but her anger was heightened again as a smile appeared on her wife's face.

"Stop smiling. I am so mad at you."

"You're right. I mean how could I forget the greatest thing thats ever happened to me." Rana was confused. "How could I forget how beautiful you looked as you walked down that aisle and made me the happiest woman on earth." Kate cautiously reached out and grabbed Rana's hand, she was relieved when she didn't immediately pull away. "How could I forget how every single year with you has been a dream come true and how if given the choice I would do it all again in a heartbeat." The anger Rana felt was melting away.

"Kate what is going on." Kate kissed Rana's hand before getting down on one knee just like she had all those years ago on that rooftop in Spain.

"Rana Connor you are the most amazing, beautiful, funny and kind woman I know. You're the best wife and mother in the world and being your wife is the greatest thing I've ever done in my life. Rana I love you so much, every single day I fall in love with you over and over again. Will you do me the honour of marrying me again tonight on this, our 22nd wedding anniversary." Tears streamed down her face as she took it all in.

"You are the absolute worst." Rana pulled her up and playfully slapped her on the arm. "I can't believe you made me think you'd forgotten. I was so mad at you but god I love you too. Of course I'll marry you again." Kate pulled her in and kissed her. 

"cut it out you two, we have a wedding to get to." Louisa stood in the doorway dressed to the nines arms folded and a smirk on her face. Rana looked from her daughter to Kate and back again. 

"You knew?" 

"Of course I did, you really think mama could pull this off all on her own? Now lets go mum, your ride awaits." Just as she spoke a horn sounded outside and Rana looked out the window to see her brother beaming at her from his car. 

"Okay just who wasn't involved in this plan?" Kate and Louisa laughed before Louisa grabbed her mother's arm and lead her out the house. 

"Don't worry mum, everything is waiting for you at the house."

"What house?" Louisa shook her head and nudged her.

"Stop asking questions, we've got it all under control."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rana sat in one of the Peterson's spare bedrooms in their beautiful country manor as Louisa put the finishing touches on her hair and make up. She had no idea how Kate had managed to get her potential client to let them use their house for their vow renewal but right now she was too excited to care.

"Okay you're all set." Louisa held a mirror up in front of her face. "You look beautiful mum."

"Thank you sweetheart. I can't believe your mother did all this." Louisa pulled out her phone.

"That reminds me, Luke sent me this video message for you." Louisa handed her the phone and she eagerly pressed play. She couldn't help but smile when her beautiful boy filled the screen.

"Hi mum, happy anniversary! I'm really sorry that I can't be there for the vow renewal but I just wanted to let you and Mama know that I love you both loads and to say thank you for everything you've done for me and Lou. If when I get married, I'm half as happy as you two are then I'll be a lucky lucky man. Happy anniversary Mum, I love you." The video ended and Rana wiped a tear from her eye. 

"I wish he was here." 

"Me too but we don't have time to cry. We have a wedding to go to." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rana walked down the stairs with Louisa, she was greeted by a very smug looking Rosie Webster in a bridesmaids dress, Sophie stood behind her in a matching one.

"Let me guess, you were in on this little charade too?" Rosie nodded.

"It was my job to get you riled up so you'd want to show her what she was missing." Rana laughed and shook her head. 

"You really are something else Rosie Webster."

"Soon to be Rosie Habeeb." Rosie held out her hand to show Rana her new engagement ring. 

"Oh my god!" Rana pulled Rosie into a hug. "It's about time." 

"Anyway enough about me. Tonight is about you." Rana raised an eyebrow at her future sister-in-law.

"Okay impostor who are you and what have you done with Rosie?" Rosie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You're hilarious Sophie." 

"I do try. Now let's go, we've got a wedding to get to." 

The four women walked through the house towards the garden where the wedding was taking place. Imran was waiting for Rana at the doors.

"Looking good sis." Rana hugged her brother just as the music started and the doors were opened. Rana let out a gasp as she saw what Kate had done. 

The courtyard of the house had been decked out with white tulips and twinkle lights and pretty much the entire street was in attendance. The sound of their wedding song, A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson filled the air as Louisa, Rosie and Sophie both started walking down the aisle. Rana could see Kate at the end of the aisle and smiled, she looked amazing. Her and Imran were about to set off down the aisle when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Rana knew that voice anywhere and she spun around to see Luke standing there in his suit. 

"Oh my god." Rana shouted as she threw her arms around his neck. 

"Surprise." Luke said with a laugh as he hugged his mum. 

"What are you doing here? How? When?" Rana had so many questions as she took it all in. 

"I wasn't going to miss this. I've been staying at Uncle Imrans all week." Imran put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before shaking his nephews hand. 

"I'll leave you two to it." Imran went to find his seat as Luke gently linked his mothers arm through his and the two walked down the aisle. 

Kate could not stop smiling. Rana looked even more radiant today than she did twenty two years ago and that was something Kate thought was impossible. When Rana and Luke reached her she gave her son a quick hug before taking Rana's hand. It took Rana a moment to realise that the registrar that was about to marry them again was the same one who had performed the ceremony all those years ago. 

"On behalf of Kate and Rana, I'd like to welcome you all to this vow renewal ceremony. For the past 22 years, Rana and Kate have loved one another, supported one another and raised two wonderful children, their son Luke and their daughter Louisa. Today they have invited you all here to once again show their love for each other through the renewing of the wedding vows. Kate, I believe you have written your own vows for Rana." Kate nodded as Louisa handed her some note cards. 

"Rana, I want to start by saying I'm sorry for making you believe I had forgotten our anniversary but I knew you'd be expecting a surprise so I had to throw you off the scent. The last twenty four years have been incredible and to be honest I can barely remember what my life was like before you were in it and I'm okay with that. Thank you for loving me all these years, putting up with my terrible jokes and my stubbornness and my messiness and for giving me the greatest gift in Louisa and Luke. 22 years ago, I promised to love you forever when I took you as my wife and it's a vow I will continue to make as we enter our 23rd year as a married couple and for the rest of our lives." Rana had tears in her eyes as she listened to Kate.

"And now Rana your vows to Kate." 

"Oh...I didn't write anything." Kate smiled as Louisa handed Rana more note cards.

"Don't worry I wrote some for you." Rana read the first line of the cards and rolled her eyes.

"My god I am a lucky woman." The guests all laughed at what Kate had written. "A very very very lucky woman. I mean look at this gorgeous woman." Rana shook her head at her wife as she read. "stunning, smart, beautiful and of course so sexy." Louisa and Luke could be heard groaning, Louisa putting her head in her hands as they laughed. Kate nudged her.

"Turn it over." Rana turned it over and smiled.

"I once again take you Kate to be my wife. I promise to continue to love you, cherish you and support you through whatever happens in the future. I promise to always be here for you no matter what and to hold your hand forever. And once again I mention that I am a very very lucky woman." Everyone was laughing by this point as Rana finished what was on the card. She stared for a moment in to Kate's eyes. "I just want to add that, god Kate I am still crazy about you after all these years." A tear fell down Rana's cheek and Kate reached up to wipe it away, her hand lingering on her cheek. "And I know that's never going to change. I love you forever." 

"Now that the vows have been exchanged it is time for the giving and receiving of rings." Rana went to take off her ring but Kate stopped her as Luke handed Kate a box which she opened to revel two new wedding rings which were both engraved with their wedding date and the number 22. After exchanging rings, the only thing left to do was once again commit to their love.

"Do you Kate promise to continue to love Rana and to be by her side always as you continue on this marriage journey together." 

"I do."

"And do you Rana promise to continue to love Kate and to be by her side always as you continue on this marriage journey together." 

"I do."

"Kate and Rana, today in the presence of your family and friends you have renewed the vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of your union by the taking of vows and by the wearing of your rings. It is with great pleasure that I conclude this vow renewal ceremony that binds you together as wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." 

The two women were drawn together like magnets as they sealed it with a kiss. Rana felt as though she was falling in love for the first time all over again as she kissed her wife. Despite Kate's joke vows, Rana really did feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

"I love you Mrs Connor." Rana laughed at the words Kate had whispered in her ear straight after they had first got married.

"I love you too Mrs Connor." 

All the guests clapped and cheered as they walked up the aisle hand in hand. Kate and Rana beckoned for Luke and Louisa to join them as they walked, Luke taking Kate's hand and Louisa taking Rana's. 

Rana might have spent the last few days in a complete frenzy, thinking Kate had forgotten their anniversary but the one thing she knew about Kate was that she would continue to surprise her every day for the rest of their lives. 

Rana couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
